


捉兔回床2

by SybelRin



Series: 博君一肖 [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin





	捉兔回床2

ABO/狗血/yp变情人 

重生/火葬场

伪包养/替身梗

ooc不上升

大堆预警如上，写着练笔，不喜勿入即可

—“他把我当替身，至死都不肯看我一眼。”

“你用了抑制剂？”王一博颇为不满地凑近肖战的后颈，稀薄的槐花蜂蜜味明显受到了一股无形力量的压制。

隐忍，淡雅，甜香，诱人。

“我好歹也是个omega。”肖战无奈地笑了，起身在床头柜上随手一摸，顺了一包避孕套，旋纹的，薄荷味。扔了三个给王一博，挑了挑飞扬的眉，“够用不？”

王一博的嘴角不自主地抽搐一下，摁住肖战的肩膀把人控制在床上。混杂着玫瑰味的浓烈酒香慢慢充斥了整个空间，凛然不可侵的气场随之迸发，属于alpha本性的占有欲和控制欲慢慢主导着双方。

肖战浑身脱力，那微乎其微的蜜香也被alpha信息素引导着外泄。人被死死固定在身下，从这个角度仰视王一博，给了肖战一种臣服的错觉。

王一博满意地看到肖战额角滑落的汗珠，omega逐渐馥郁的气息让他欲罢不能，肖战轻微地颤抖着，与体内蠢蠢欲动的欲望斗争。王一博欣赏片刻，伸手又拆开一包避孕套，像买了糖的孩子一样炫耀似的在肖战眼前晃了晃。

“全用完。”

肖战此刻在沉沦的边缘浮沉，闻言只觉颇为好笑，“嗯啊……97年的小朋友，口气倒不小。”

被称作“小朋友”的那位明显感觉收到了轻视，眼眸不含笑，“我好歹是你上司。”

“在公司那叫上司。”肖战感觉抑制剂最后一点功效正在流逝，“在床上你就是小朋友。”

衬衣被粗暴地解开，一颗扣子在暴力作用下直接弹开，叮咣作响几声之后消失在角落。两颗茱萸在躁动的空气中挺立，娇艳欲滴的红与瓷白的胸脯对比鲜明，待人摘撷。

平日王一博解决个人需求时，向来不屑于前戏调情，只觉得矫情。更何况约炮通常只为图一爽，omega的体质又天生适合承欢，难道还不是直奔主题来的痛快。

只是今夜这蛊惑人心的氛围，床榻之上摄人心神的男人，似乎都暧昧的恰到好处。

神差鬼使的，王一博把唇贴上了肖战已然肿胀不堪的两粒红果，舌绕着粉褐色的乳晕打转，感受身下omega欲拒还迎的羞赧。肖战的胸脯不断躲闪，却又忍不住留恋被口腔包裹的湿润与温热，在无限纠结之中情欲不断攀升。

肖战的内裤早已经被滴滴哒哒淌出的肠液濡湿一片，此刻被王一博毫不客气地扔在一旁。

“不能……标记……”湿润的甬道根本不需要多余的润滑，在王一博强行开辟前肖战迷离着一双杏目软绵绵地警告他。

王一博脸色有些难看，仿佛收到了莫大的侮辱一般，冷笑道：“放心，肖先生，我对标记你没有任何兴趣。”

肖战对他莫名其妙的恶劣态度颇为不满，成年人约出来解决个人需求，哪来的这么多歧视，惩罚一般重重地在王一博小臂上咬了一口。力道奇大，血丝直接渗了出来，嘴里有一股腥咸的铁锈味。

血腥似乎刺激了二人的信息素，蜜的甜香和酒的浓烈相互交缠，房间里的风光旖旎一片。

王一博横冲直撞地进入狭窄的密道，还是感受到那处迷人的紧致，柔软的肠肉一层层地包裹上来。omega已经进入最佳状态，但仍然被骇人的尺寸惊到，不禁低吟一声。

强势的alpha狂风骤雨般抽插数十下后，贴着生殖腔地细缝研磨，尽管隔着一层薄膜，仍旧不出意外地听到omega小声的讨饶。

“不……唔嗯……那里……”

王一博看着肖战迷蒙地眼眸没来由感到一阵烦躁，强硬地掰过他的头，让那双与肖叶迥异的灵魂之窗隐埋在蓬松的枕头之中。

更像肖叶了。恍惚中，在自己身下承欢的男人似乎变成了肖叶，那个如神明一样可望不可即，只可远观不敢亵玩的肖叶。

不过是自欺欺人而已。

一夜酣畅，王一博说到做到，木质的地板上狼狈地扔满了使用过的避孕套，浓稠的白浊从中溢了出来，淫靡不堪。

肖战在体力耗尽、迷迷糊糊晕过去之前，似乎感受到男人轻轻舔舐着他的腺体，隐隐约约听到男人用裹满迷恋的口吻，缠绵悱恻地唤他“叶哥”。

叶哥…是谁？

一觉至午。

不出所料，睁开眼之后王一博早已消失不见，偌大的房间只剩肖战一个人。

肖战勉强下床，腿软的险些直接坐到地上去。踉踉跄跄地移动到窗边，拉开了紧闭的窗帘。阳光淋进屋内，昨晚的罪证还全部留在地上，与肖战一身显眼的吻痕牙印交相辉映，昭示着一夜贪欢无度。

王一博倒是言出必行地没有标记他，估计是真的不屑一顾。

肖战默默地躺了一会，每一块肌肉都在叫嚣着酸痛，整个人像是要散架的木偶一般。昨夜肖战被翻来覆去折腾了一宿，现在根本禁不住腹中空空，只得起床退了房，出去觅食。

草草穿上了昨夜被蹂躏凌乱的衣物，衬衣的扣子少了一颗，裸露的皮肤上还有显眼的红痕。肖战尽力把路走的端正得体，却仍是疑心背后有人对着他指指点点。

已经过了午餐的时间，肖战随便进了一家粥棚点了几样清淡的菜式打包，等餐的时间他划开了手机。

肖战为人单纯坦荡，待人接物不设防，手机也向来不设密码。最近联系人多了一个，备注的姓名是“wyb”，肖战撇了撇嘴，估计那人是根本怠于找到自己的名字才用了缩写。

真是个不可一世的alpha。

尽管如此，无论从外貌、家世亦或是能力而言，王一博都是不可多得的优质alpha，因而性格上那点缺陷也往往理所当然的被包容。

大概是人们常言的瑕不掩瑜。

肖战自持并非在感情上随意放浪之人，平日绝无轻易和人发生关系的习惯。只是王一博身上一种说不上来的熟悉感一直吸引着肖战，让他不自主地沦陷，甚至为其轻而易举地破了底线。

【王一博：收购结束之后，你调到我的总部来。】

肖战盯着屏幕上的方块字失神，他在权衡。思绪如麻般千丝万缕，缠绕不清。过了良久，他似是放弃了什么，郑重且缓慢地删掉了编辑好的拒绝。

【肖战：好】

很久之后，肖战再来审视自己此刻孤注一掷的抉择，才恍然得悟。

他放弃的是在爱中本该平等的尊严。

tbc.


End file.
